PruCan ABC
by MissGoldenKnee
Summary: Porque 26 letras não são o suficiente para tanto amor. Conjunto de one-shots que variam de K até T. Yaoi. Nomes humanos utilizados.OOC
1. A Aranha

Minha mais nova obsessão por Hetalia criou a magnífica ideia de um conjunto de one-shots PrússiaXCanadá.

Os nomes humanos serão usados_**, **__**é Yaoi não gosta não leia. **_

Hetalia não me pertence, se fosse meu, o Canadá seria o personagem mais notado de todo o mangá/anime

**Os personagens vão estar quase ou totalmente OOC, então, não estranhe.**

* * *

Aranha

Gilbert olhou em volta a procura da besta demônio de quatro patas, na segurança de seu forte constatou que a criatura abominável estava escondida para atacar quando menos esperassem.

- Gil, vamos parar com isso, já estamos em cima da mesa há quase meia hora.

- Mas Matt, se sairmos daqui com certeza seremos devorados!

- Gil uma aranha daquele tamanho não comeria uma mosca!

- Você não sabe, ela pode estar fingindo. Deve ser uma aranha monstro comedora de caras incríveis e maravilhosos como eu! Eu sou incrível demais para ser comido Matt!

- Se você me soltar eu posso ir e matar o monstro sanguinário. –Gilbert estava segurando Matthew em seu colo enquanto discutiam em cima da mesa.

- Nem pensar! Se você sair ela pode te atacar, vamos ficar juntos e não correr o risco de sermos atacados!

- Gil, é só uma aranha comum! Ela não vai me atacar nem vai te comer, agora, me solta!

- Matt sou seu incrível namorado não posso deixar você correr um risco mortal desse! Você também não me abandonaria, o monstro está confundindo sua cabeça!

- Agora che...

- Mein Gott, a criatura está ali Matt! – Gilbert aponta para a entrada da cozinha e lá estava uma pequena aranha.

- Matt eu ...

Nessa hora Kumajiro entra na cozinha e sem perceber pisa na aranha. O urso nem se da conta e pergunta inocentemente. "Quem é você?".

- Eu sou Canadá, seu dono.

**- **Matthew, vamos ter que jogar o urso fora!

* * *

Golden: O.K Sei que ficou uma droga, mas depois que li em outra fic que Gil tem medo de aranhas não consegui resistir. A cara que eu imaginei que ele faz na hora que Kumajiro esmaga a aranha é demais. Além disso, a ideia de um Gil desesperado agarrando um Matt corado em cima da mesa da cozinha é, no mínimo, adorável.

Lori: Gil está certo! Aranha são criaturas malignas e horrendas.

Golden: O seu piti por causa da aranha foi muito pior do que o do Gil.

Lori: Se eu estivesse agarrando o Matt e não você seria completamente diferente!

Golden: Acredito. De qualquer forma, criticas são plenamente aceitas.

Lori: Critiquem bastante ela está tentando acabar com PrússiaXCanadá, e pretende escrever outros capítulos!

Golden: *Bate em Lori*Reviews são esperadas, ou então vou acabar com Gilbert e Matthew nos próximos capítulos.

KissuS


	2. B Brigas

Hetalia não me pertence, se fosse meu, o pobre Yao teria uma vida bem agitada com seus filhotes Hong Kong e Im Yong Soo.

Os nomes humanos serão usados_**, **__**é Yaoi não gosta não leia. **_

**Os personagens vão estar quase ou totalmente OOC, então, não estranhe.**

* * *

Brigas

A primeira vez que Gilbert e Matthew brigaram não foi por um motivo tão sério e cinco minutos depois eles já faziam as pazes.

- Matt me desculpe eu fui um idiota. –Gilbert realmente estava arrependido.

- Desculpa Gil, desculpa. – Matthew estava com os olhos marejados.

A segunda vez que eles brigaram aconteceu logo depois da chegada do convite de casamento de Elizabeta e Roderich

- Por que você não e Elivazeta? – Os olhos de Gilbert cresceram de tamanho quando percebeu o que disse.

- Gilbert, como pode! – Matthew estava chorando.

- Matt eu não quis... – Ele não escutou, já tinha se trancado no quarto.

Demorou uma semana para Gilbert ter coragem o suficiente para encarar os olhos de Matthew e pedir desculpas, o outro aceitou, estava com saudades de Gil.

A terceira vez que eles brigaram foi por causa de Cuba.

- Gil, não foi nada, Cuba estava só brincando.

- Nada! Ele quase te beijou! Estava te agarrando na frente de todos!

- Gil...

-Não quero saber, você é meu Matthew! Não vou deixar ninguém te tocar! – Matthew foi trancado no quarto do casal e só foi libertado de manhã.

Levou duas semanas para Gilbert convencer Matthew a perdoá-lo.

A quarta vez que eles brigaram foi pelo telefone, Matthew teria que passar a noite na casa do Japão por causa da tempestade de neve que impedia seu vôo.

- Gil, vai ser só por uma noite, vou estar em casa de manhã.

- Já que vai passar a noite toda aí, porque não diz ao Kiku que o ama mais do que a mim e transam logo de uma vez! – A força com que Gilbert jogou o telefone no gancho seria o suficiente para quebrá-lo, mas ele não deu a mínima.

A noite acabou com um Gilbert completamente bêbado e um Matthew muito triste do outro lado do mundo.

A última vez que eles brigaram foi séria, Gilbert não sabia que tinha sido tão sério até que na manhã seguinte Matthew não voltou, na outra também não e também não na próxima. Ele já estava ficando desesperado, depois de ligar para Antonio e Francis soube que o pequeno canadense estava na casa de Alfred.

No dia seguinte arrombou o lugar quando sabia que o americano e o inglês não estariam lá (N/A: Explico isso depois ;), na sala Matthew já se preparava para o pior. Gil simplesmente puxou o outro contra seu corpo e o beijou quase até desmaiar.

- Quero que escute bem. Você e meu Matthew! Aceitou todos os problemas e frustrações quando se tornou meu namorado, não vou deixar que fuja de mim. Pode me odiar, mas não deixarei que vá embora. – Abraçou o menor fortemente contra o peito.

- Você é um idiota Gil, – Disse aconchegando-se melhor no abraço – mas eu te amo mesmo assim.

Depois disso eles ainda brigam, mas Gil e um idiota e Matthew sabe disso e o outro sabe que o canadense o ama, então acho que eles vão ficar bem.

* * *

Golden: Eu simplesmente A-DO-RO um Gil ciumento e violento de vez em quando. Eu queria mostrar nesse capítulo que o relacionamento deles não são só flores, tem espinhos também. (Mais clichê impossível XD).

Lori: O Japão foi uma escolha totalmente aleatória, se lá não tiver tempestade de neve, azar, agora tem!

Golden: *ataque fangirl* Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa, Alfred e Iggy são perfeitos juntos, vou me esforçar para escrever uma fic da American Independence, morro mais ainda faço uma dessa. * desmaia*

Lori: Críticas são bem vindas e reviews ainda mais, * joga água na cara de Golden *.

Golden: * acorda* Comentem ou vou acabar com Gilbert e Matthew, você sabe que posso fazer isso!

KissuS


	3. C Canadá

OMG! Recebi reviews! Fique tão feliz que o capítulo simplesmente apareceu no computador, não posso parar de escrever sou uma maquina agora, não preciso de nada além de reviews para sobreviver.

Hetalia não me pertencer, se fosse meu, Lovino já estaria casado com Antonio e ser tornado a Rainha da Espanha dando ao seu belo marido uns mil filhos.

**Negrito = Pensamentos do Gilbert . **

Os nomes humanos serão usados_**, **__**é Yaoi não gosta não leia. **_

**Os personagens vão estar quase ou totalmente OOC, então, não estranhe.**

**Obs: **Lori me disse que**Miss Solstice** já escreveu uma fic sobre o Canadá, como ainda não pude ler não sei se ficou igual ou não. Eu realmente não tive a intenção de copiar ninguém. Fiquei inspirada por uma música e a ideia me veio. Se ficar parecido, todos os créditos são dela e, por favor, não me odeie.

* * *

Canadá

(POV Gilbert)

**Canadá. Canadá! É um péssimo nome para um país como esse, um bom nome seria Cubo de Gelo.**

- Como alguém tão incrível como eu pode morrer congelado!

**Ou então Cidade Fantasma **

- Não tem ninguém nesse país para ver o quão incrível eu sou?

**Cidade das árvores.**

- Não tem outra coisa nesse país além de árvores!

**Reino dos animais estranhos.**

- O urso está em todos os lugares Gilbird!

**Reino dos Ventos Cortantes.**

- Esse vento vai partir o incrível eu em tiras!.

**Além disso, o Canadá era tão pouco conhecido, todos se esqueciam dele. Também tinha aquela droga de influencia americana, inglesa e francesa, seria pedir demais por um pouco de influencia alemã nessa bagunça congelante chamada de Canadá!**

**O povo falava duas línguas.**

- O incrível eu está muito contente falando só alemão seus idiotas bastardos! E um pouquinho de inglês também.

**Lá eles amavam aquelas horríveis comidas americanas.**

- Vocês todos vão morrer com as artérias entupidas de gordura!

**Também tinha aquela maneira desagradável de sempre serem gentis e educados. E sempre sorrirem, não importa se quebrou a perna ou perfurou o pulmão, você tem que sorrir.**

- Droga, o incrível eu tem que ter uma confusão de vez em quando para mostrar o quão incrível eu sou!

**Mas, por que ele tinha se mudado para esse ****inferno ****país mesmo?**

**Sim, ele era um demônio e devia pagar por todos os seus pecados.**

- Matt, o incrível eu chegou em casa!

**O calor dentro da casa parece fazer a neve um agrado, o cheiro da madeira queimada agrada o nariz de qualquer um. **

- Estou na cozinha Gil! O mercado estava muito cheio?

- Não, estava quase deserto como de costume.

**Assim é melhor, posso chegar mais cedo em casa.**

- Você não vai acreditar, Kumajiro pegou um resfriado, como ele é um patrimônio para o país vou ter que ficar em casa o mês inteiro para cuidar dele.

**Essa foi boa urso, espero que não se recupere!** (N/A: Tadinho dele Gil XD)

- Matt, o que você... – O vento rugiu em torno da casa e no momento seguinte o alemão tinha um canadense enrolado em seu corpo.

- Desculpe, mas às vezes o vento realmente me assusta.

**Poderia ventar muito mais forte todos os dias.**

- Sem problema Matt, mas no que vai precisar do leite que comprei.

- Nas panquecas é claro.

**Eu realmente adoro suas panquecas.**

- Vá para a sala, estou terminando de preparar a comida. – Gilbert deu uma boa olhada nas roupas do canadense e sorriu.

**A calça colada, o agasalho justo e o avental de babados, até que a misturar de culturas não ficou tão ruim. Também amo a tranqüilidade em que vivemos, não suportaria ver você preocupado Matt. **

- Gil já está tudo pronto!

**O sorriso! Faria qualquer coisa para manter aquele lindo sorriso, os modos inocentes e delicados que incendeiam meu corpo. Agradeço aos céus por esse país ser pouco conhecido, certamente mataria qualquer um que olhasse demais para meu Matthew. **

Matt senta em meu colo e sussurra em meu ouvido.

- J'aime Gilbert, sera toujours la vôtre. (Eu te amo Gilbert, sempre serei seu.)

-Ich habe auch Matt, vollständig. (Eu também Matt, completamente.)

**Amo quando ele sussurra em francês. **

**Já disse a vocês que eu amo o Canadá?**

**Não!**

**Então fique sabendo que eu amo, com cada fibra do meu incrível ser! **

* * *

Lori: Ei gente, escutem a musica 'Canadian, please' no YouTube, foi dela que eu e a Golden tiramos a base para esse capítulo. Fico bem explicito que o Matt pode colocar uma coleira no Gil e levá-lo para passear. 8D

Golden: Essa era a intenção, o Gil pode odiar o país, mas ama o homem que representa o país, logo, Gil ama o Canadá. Mas um motivo para querer ser canadense!

Lori: Criticas são aceitas e reviews são exigidas.

Golden: Comentem ou vou acabar com Gilbert e Matthew, você sabe que posso fazer isso!

KissuS


	4. D Dedicação

Como vão minhas queridas criaturinhas feias, barulhentas, piolhentas e sebosas?

Mais um capítulo para quem estava esperando, ou não.

Hetalia não me pertence, se fosse meu, o Brasil teria uma participação indispensável no mangá/anime.

Os nomes humanos serão usados_**, **__**é Yaoi não gosta não leia. **_

**Os personagens vão estar quase ou totalmente OOC, então, não estranhe.**

* * *

Dedicação

Convivência não era uma palavra justificativa para os problemas que Gilbert enfrentava diariamente. Ele tinha certeza que aquele maldito urso o odiava! O pior é que Gilbird e a abominação branca se entendiam, e às vezes até conspiravam em conjunto contra ele!

- Matt, estou com fome, onde estão minhas panquecas? – O alemão entrou na cozinha e observou seu amante alimentando a criatura branca com as panquecas que deveriam ser dele.

- Desculpe Gil, Kumajiro entrou na cozinha dizendo que estava com fome ele olhou com uma carinha tão triste para as panquecas que não resisti. Vou à despensa ver se ainda tem farinha.

Matthew não percebeu a tensão no ar quando saiu. Gilbert encarou Kumajiro e este estava com um estranho brilho de vitória nos olhos.

- Você ganhou essa, urso, mas não pense que vou desistir! – Gil sorriu prepotente e Kumajiro começou a lamber suas patas fazendo pouco caso do rival.

Da despensa Matthew gritou que a farinha acabou. O som que o urso fez lembrava vagamente uma risada.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

O alemão havia planejado está noite há três dias, nada poderia dar errado em seus planos. A peste peluda foi detida com a ajuda de um inocente tranquilizante, hoje Matthew não teria escapatória.

- Gil, onde você está?

- No quarto Matt.

_De onde você não vai sair tão cedo~~._

Matt aparece na porta com o casaco em mãos e um passarinho amarelo no ombro.

- Estou saindo, vou comprar comida para Gilbird.

- Não vai não! Comprei comida não faz nem uma semana! – Dizer que Gil estava atordoado seria um eufemismo.

- Eu sei, mas hoje ele e Kumajiro resolveram derrubar toda a comida no chão e sujar a casa.

- Matt você sabe que amanhã começam as reuniões anuais, só vou poder vê-lo daqui um mês!

- Desculpe Gil, mas não posso deixar Gilbird ficar com fome, ele é tão importante para mim quanto Kumajiro. -Matt se aproxima para beijar Gil, mas a bola de penas em seu ombro pula/voa para sua cabeça e puxa uma mecha de seu cabelo - Ele realmente deve estar com fome, não volto tarde, olhe Kumajiro é a primeira vez que ele dorme tanto.

Depois que o canadense saiu, um alemão falou baixo com uma expressão desolada.

- Até tu Gilbird.

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Matthew fechou o livro que estava lendo. Ele não era importunado por Gil, Gilbird nem por Kumajiro há algum tempo. Algo muito errado estava acontecendo, não poderia ser que eles também o esqueceram?

- Gilbert.

Nada.

Ok, agora ele estava assustado.

Subiu até o quarto e do lado de fora percebeu que o urso polar e o pequeno pássaro dormiam calmamente.

Entrou.

- Gil?

A porta do banheiro abre e encostado na batente um alemão sem camisa sorri maldoso. Matthew instintivamente recua um passo, mas Gil já tem seus braços bem firmes na cintura do menor, ele fecha a porta atrás do canadense e o beija na boca.

- Você realmente é um ser humano bem dedicado Matt, terei que me dedicar mais como amante para merecer a noite que vou ter com você.

Umas das qualidades do canadense era sua dedicação, já o alemão sempre seria impulsivo e impaciente, não que o outro não o amasse por isso. Afinal Matt não teria se apaixonado por Gil se ele não fosse assim.

* * *

Golden: Ficou pior do que eu imaginava :) Indichin-chan se gostou dessa droga, fique feliz, eu escrevi por sua causa, desculpa se ficou uma merda. O primeiro ataque histérico por causa da primeira review a gente nunca esquece.

Lori: Eu te disse, você tem algum bloqueio com a letra D. Indichin-chan não merece uma coisa como essa e nem eu pelo escândalo que você fez. Bem, pelo menos o final ficou decente. * Alegre com a possibilidade de uma fic M*

Golden: * Vai chorar em um canto escuro parecendo um emo*

Lori: Criticas são esperadas e reviews são pedidas. Comentem ou vou fazer Golden acabar com Gilbert e Matthew, você sabe que posso fazer isso!

Lori: * Vai ir consolar a amiga emo *

KissuS


	5. E Espelho

Ok. Lori esta no meio de seu primeiro ataque maligno do ano. E durante esse período de tempo se ela não este feliz, eu não posso estar feliz e Matt também não.

Mais um capítulo, quem queria um pouco de angústia veio ao local certo, sentem se e aproveitem a dor alheia.

Hetalia não me pertence, se fosse meu, Rússia-chan já teria **se tornado um** com uma pá de gente.

Os nomes humanos serão usados_**, **__**é Yaoi não gosta não leia. **_

**Os personagens vão estar quase ou totalmente OOC, então, não estranhe.**

* * *

Espelho

Matthew sempre foi uma boa criança, pode perguntar a Francis ou Arthur, nenhum dos dois diria qualquer coisa ruim sobre esse garoto.

Alfred sempre foi uma criança impulsiva e destemida, não voltaria atrás de algo que já fez e se lutar fosse necessário, ele lutaria, ele é o herói afinal de contas. Arthur tem muitas histórias de como esse garoto era impossível quando criança e como está ainda pior depois que cresceu. Francis também já passou por poucas e boas por causa do norte americano.

Algumas vezes eles simplesmente não conseguiam dizer como dois seres tão diferentes podiam ser irmãos.

Alfred amava seu irmão, gostava do jeito calmo dele e sempre que ele precisasse ou não o norte americano estava mais que disposto a ser um herói para ajudá-lo ou bagunçar ainda mais a vida do outro.

Matthew amava seu irmão, o jeito louco e "heróico" dele sempre garantia problemas, mas sempre foi tão divertido que ele nem se preocupava mais. O canadense sempre sorria enquanto seu irmão tinha todos os holofotes em sua direção.

Mas esse era o maior medo de Matthew.

Seu irmão era os Estados Unidos da América. Era Alfred F. Jones, todos sabiam disso.

Ele era o Canadá. Era Matthew Williams, mas ninguém sabia disso, ninguém olhava ou o escutava. Ele só era o irmão invisível do América.

Esse medo muitas vezes acordava o canadense no meio da noite e o fazia pensar. E se todos se esquecessem dele. Todos os países, seu irmão, Kumajiro e até seu povo.

Ele iria desaparecer não é?

Iria sumir, já não tinha utilidade alguma, todos poderiam ir ver Alfred e como ele era um herói.

Toda vez que Matthew se olhava no espelho ele via seu irmão. Talvez devesse quebra a parte do espelho que era sua, iria ter mais espaço para seu irmão.

_**Você ama demais seu irmão para causar problemas para ele, então você quer ficar com todos esses problemas e deixá-lo ser feliz, não é? **_

Algumas vezes Gilbert podia ler sua mente. Sim. Ele preferia que sua parte do espelho quebrasse em milhões de pedaços e...

- Você está pensando demais de novo Matt. Volte para a cama, é frio lá sem você – Braços fortes o apertaram de encontro a um corpo quente e as palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido o fizeram se sentir um pouco melhor.

Gilbert. Gilbert prometeu nunca se esquecer dele.

O canadense levanta a cabeça e olha dentro dos olhos carmesim do alemão.

- Quem eu sou Gil?

- Você é a pessoa que mais amo. -Nem um instante de hesitação. Gilbert nem piscou enquanto respondia o menor.

Era verdade que ele preferia quebrar em mil pedaços, porém ele queria que Gil estivesse lá para juntá-lo e criar um novo Matthew, um que o alemão amasse tanto quanto ele o ama.

- Me leve Gil, estou cansado.

O outro só sorriu, pegou seu namorado e o levou como se fosse uma noiva de volta para a cama.

* * *

Golden: *Chorando* Gillllllllllll, cuida bem do Matt, ele merece mais do que a Lori! * Chora ainda mais*

Dark Lori: Eu obriguei Golden a escrever esse capítulo para mostrar que ninguém gosta de ser esquecido nem mesmo o meu pobre Matthew, mas Gilbert vai estar sempre do lado dele. Então não precisam se preocupar com um Matt infeliz.

Golden: Mandem reviews, depois de escrever uma coisa dessas acho que vou chorar até secar.

Dark Lori: Não, mandem criticas até que não possam mais. Golden merece sofrer. Comentem ou vou obrigar minha escrava a matar um dos dois no próximo capítulo!

Golden: *Desesperada* Comentem, ela pode acabar com Gil e Matt e você sabe que ela pode fazer isso!

Dark Lori: * Mega risada assustadora do mal*

KissuS


	6. F Família

Oieeeeeeee! \O/

Como vão meus problemas preferidos?

Todos ansiosos pelo capítulo?

Hetalia não me pertence, se fosse meu, Feliks e Toris já teriam assumido a relação mais do que evidente.

Os nomes humanos serão usados_**, **__**é Yaoi não gosta não leia. **_

**Os personagens vão estar quase ou totalmente OOC, então, não estranhe.**

**

* * *

**

Família

Uma manhã tranquila foi interrompida com o toque do telefone. Matthew parou de acariciar as orelhas de Kumajiro e atendeu.

- Sim?

-Veeeeeeeee~ Mattie, estou grávido!

- COMO?

Depois de muito choro e lamentação Feliciano consegue explicar a situação ao canadense.

- Então, se eu entendi bem, você está grávido, o bebê e de Ludwig e você não sabe como contar isso a ele.

- Sim, quando Doitsu me pediu em casamento e eu o aceitei, ele desmaiou logo depois, levou um mês para acordar. Se eu contar que estou grávido ele vai morrer!

- E bem possível que ele morra se contar diretamente.

- Não quero que meu marido morra Mattie, ele é pai do meu filho!

- Bem, você quer que eu conte a ele?

- Vee~ obrigada Mattie, não sei o que faria sem você.

- Vou levar Gil comigo, se Ludwig desmaiar alguém pode segurá-lo.

Matt esperou Gil chegar em casa, o alemão foi se encontrar com Antonio e Francis, com o passar do tempo ele também estava ficando sem jeito para falar sobre o assunto. A porta abre em um estrondo e acaba com sua linha de raciocínio.

- O incrível eu está em casa! -Gilbert vê seu namorado sentado sem jeito no sofá da sala e vai até ele.

- O que foi Matt? -O canadense começa a corar.

- É...Ésobreumbebê. – Matt fala tão rápido que a incrivibilidade de Gil **quase** não consegue entender o que o outro diz.

- Bebê? –Depois de um tempo Gil sai do choque pega Matt no colo e começa a rodar com ele pela sala. –Vamos ter um bebê? Vou ser papai?

- Você não! Seu irmão vai ser pai! –Matthew estranha quando o outro para e olha extremamente corado para o alemão.

- West vai ser pai? –O menor não entende a cara de choro e raiva do outro, e fala inocentemente.

- Vai. –Gil coloca Matt no chão cuidadosamente. Então explode.

- COMO AQUELE FILHO DA P*TA OUSOU TE TOCAR! MEU PRÓPRIO IRMÃO POR*A! ELE AINDA TRAI O FELI TAMBÉM! –Gil já pegava a espada colocada em cima da lareira como decoração quando olha para o pequeno canadense e para.

- Vai me deixar Matt? –As palavras do alemão não passam de um sussurro, no segundo seguinte Matthew é abraçado e no seguinte os dois estavam no sofá.

- Você não precisa me deixar Matt! West não precisa saber que o filho é dele! Posso ser um pai tão bom quanto ele! Vou ser tão incrível que nunca mais vai pensar no West!

Gil estava quase chorado agora. Matt suspira e fala calmamente.

- Gil, vamos conversar.

Depois de muitos eu te amo e pedidos de desculpas Gil entende a situação.

- O que estamos esperando Matt, se West for um homem quase tão incrível quanto eu, ele vai aguentar!

- Mas Gil...

- Vamos logo Matt! –O alemão joga o canadense por cima do ombro e sai correndo em direção a casa de seu irmão. Lá Gil rapidamente derruba a porta com um chute enquanto Matt cora em seu ombro.

- Gilbert quantas vezes já disse para não derrubar a porta. –A voz calma de Ludwig vem da sala.

- West, nós temos uma notícia incrível! –Ludwig olha para Matthew e seu irmão coloca o canadense no chão.

- Bem, Ludwig, Feliciano me pediu para que contasse a você sobre...

- Você vai ser PAI West!. –Matt não tem tempo de calar a boca de Gil. Ludwig arregala os olhos e fixa o olhar no canadense. Extremamente corado Matthew diz.

- Sim. –Logo após um estrondo é escutado, um enorme alemão cai no chão desmaiado. (N/A: O pior é que rimou XD)

Mais tarde...

- Ainda não acredito que contou daquele jeito. –Matt estava sentado no sofá com a cabeça de Gil em seu colo, ele reclamava com o alemão enquanto brincava com o cabelo do maior.

- Ainda bem que Feliciano foi visitar o irmão e só voltou depois de Ludwig ter acordado. Mas jogar seu irmão em uma banheira com gelo não foi muito...

- Matt, -Gil chama a atenção do outro. O canadense vê o sorriso enorme do alemão e percebe que o mesmo está meio corado. – nós ainda vamos ter a nossa própria família, certo?

O menor cora intensamente, mas sorri.

- Claro que sim Gil. Vou te dar quantos filhos quiser. –O sorriso do alemão aumenta.

- É ótimo escutar isso, já que eu vou querer muitos filhos tão incríveis quanto o pai e maravilhosos quanto à mãe. –Gilbert levanta a cabeça e beija Matthew.

O telefone toca. Matthew levemente empurra Gil para fora de seu colo e vai para a cozinha fazer o jantar.

- O incrível eu está falando!

- Gilllllllllllllll!

- O que foi Antonio?

- Lovi está grávido! Fique tão feliz que comecei a chorar e a falar em espanhol, ele se assustou e está trancado no quarto. Ligue para Ita-chan para que me desse alguma ajuda e ele disse que resolveu um problema parecido com sua ajuda. Ajude-me Gil! Traga Mattie também. Estou tão feliz e desesperado que nem sei o que fazer!

- Está certo. Já estamos chegando.

Gilbert desliga o telefone e fala alto o suficiente para Matt ouvir.

- Matt, esqueça o jantar, vamos comer na casa do Toni e se tivermos alguma sorte vamos salvar sua família também.

* * *

Golden: Lori já saiu de sua fossa sombria e tentamos fazer uma comédia.

Lori: A idéia foi minha, há milênios tento fazer ela escrever algo com meus italianos preferidos, mas como ela está totalmente maluca por Gil e Matt dei um jeitinho.

Golden: Quem deu um jeitinho foi o Gil, conseguiu um Matt disposto a dar quantos filhos ele quiser. Pode ter ficado sem sal, mas a Lori gostou, então já está bom.

Lori: Criticas são aceitas e reviews também. Poderiam dar a dica de alguns nomes para os bebês. O de Ludwig e Feli é menina e o de Toni e Lovi é menino. Vou tentar obrigar Golden a escrever uma fic dedicada especialmente a eles.

Golden: Comentem se vocês querem que Gil e Matt tenham um montes de filhos incríveis e adoráveis.

KissuS

**Super combo de capítulos em homenagem ao niver do Gil. **

**Parabéns! Muitos anos de vida, cerveja, batata, e Matt de avental. **

**Você merece Gil, porque ninguém é tão incrível quanto você! **


	7. G Gilbird

OMG. Desculpem! Eu sei que o atraso de uma fic mata a expectativa de qualquer um, mas eu deixei tudo (matricula, materiais e etc) em cima da hora e a correria só piorou.

Hetalia não me pertence, se fosse meu, o relacionamento da Dinamarca com a Noruega seria comparado a tudo, menos ao frio de seus países.

Os nomes humanos serão usados_**, **__**é Yaoi não gosta não leia. **_

**Os personagens vão estar quase ou totalmente OOC, então, não estranhe.**

* * *

Gilbird

(POV Gilbird) (N/A: XD)

Gil-sama é o ser humano mais incrível de todos os tempos. Por isso eu não entendo a tristeza de Gil-sama. Eu posso ser só um pássaro, mas estou sempre com Gil-sama e sei quando ele está triste.

Gil-sama sempre foi uma pessoa muito corajosa, sempre invadindo as regiões vitais dos outros países, sempre conquistando, sempre lutando. Mas quando ele voltava para casa não tinha ninguém. E então sempre gritava para o vazio:

- EU NÃO PRECISO DE NINGUÉM MENOS INCRÍVEL QUE EU!

Gil-sama não se rendia nem mesmo para a solidão que o devorava por dentro. Eu nunca saí do lado de Gil-sama, mas às vezes não era o suficiente.

As visitas constantes ao Grande Perdedor (Roderich) e a Mulher Violenta (Elizabeta) alegravam Gil-sama por isso eu tentava não atrapalhar e ficava quase imóvel em sua cabeça. Um dia qualquer quando chegamos para outra visita vimos que os dois estavam no jardim, Gil-sama sempre foi incrivelmente curioso, por esse motivo estávamos escondidos atrás de um arbusto. Não entendi bem o que falavam pela distancia que estavam, mas o Perdedor estava ajoelhado com uma caixinha na mão e a Mulher Violenta estava chorando, Gil-sama ficou um tempo depois que eles saíram e então se levantou calmamente. Não voltamos lá desde esse dia.

Os outros amigos de Gil-sama o Pervertido (Francis) e o Bonitão (Antonio) (N/A: X9) estavam sempre com ele, seu irmão mais novo também. Mas quando o Psicopata (Ivan) levou Gil-sama e o prendeu em seus domínios, eles começaram a se afastar. Quando finalmente Gil-sama foi libertado Ludwig estava muito preocupado com seu italiano feliz, o Bonitão com seu italiano mal humorado e o Pervertido, bem, vamos dizer que eu não gosto que ele fique muito perto do Gil-sama.

Gil-sama estava sozinho _novamente_.

Em uma bela noite de céu limpo e cheio de estrelas Ludwig foi a um encontro com o italiano. Gil-sama ficou em seu quarto. Inesperadamente ele me pega do alto de sua cabeça e coloca a altura de seus olhos.

- Quem precisa de amor? Eu tenho você Gilbird, não preciso de merda de amor nenhum!

Cada lagrima que escoria pelo rosto de Gil-sama me machucou um pouco.

Eu realmente fiquei preocupado com Gil-sama, ele é incrível demais para sofrer, mas a solidão é realmente um inimigo a altura.

Quando as reuniões mundiais começaram Gil-sama se animou. Eu não sei o motivo, mas sentia que alguma coisa boa iria acontecer. A reunião foi um desastre completo, como sempre, mas enquanto Gil-sama cochilava percebi que um urso estava sentado em uma das cadeiras.

Nunca havia reparado no urso antes e no final da reunião fui atrás dele. Que susto levei quando soube que um humano carregava o Kuma, meu novo amigo urso, era um humano muito bonito não sei como não o vi antes.

- Você é um pássaro muito bonito!Parece que Kumajiro gostou de você.

A voz do humano era tão baixa e agradável que até me arrepiei de satisfação.

- Gilbird, onde você está?

Gil-sama me encontrou nas mãos do humano.

- Ei! Esse incrível pássaro pertence ao incrível eu!

- Sin-Sinto muito, não queria aborrecê-lo.

O humano bonito se levantou apressado e voei de volta para Gil-sama muito a contra gosto. Se eu tivesse me abaixado um pouco, poderia ter visto o rosto corado de Gil-sama.

Daquele momento em diante, a rotina de Gil-sama mudou. Durante todas as reuniões ele olhava para Matt, o nome do humano bonito que Gil-sama descobriu depois de ameaçar invadir algumas regiões vitais, quando elas acabavam ele iria tentar falar com ele, mas sempre desistia e ficava batendo a cabeça na parede por estar agindo de modo não incrível.

Presentes secretos e cartas sem nome foram entregues, uma carta foi destinada a um homem chamado Cuba, mas eu tenho certeza de que não é boa coisa, Gil-sama estava sorrindo de um jeito assustador enquanto escrevia. Um dia especialmente agradável começou com o cancelamento de uma reunião e a descoberta das mais incríveis panquecas do mundo feitas pelo 'meu Matt', como Gil-sama o chamava quando achava que ninguém estava olhando.

Eu estava feliz, Matt estava cada dia mais próximo de Gil-sama e agora ele não chorava mais ou tinha que gritar para casas vazias. Percebi que as coisas estavam ficando sérias quando Gil-sama passou a murmurar coisas como, 'somente de avental ', 'coberto de Maple', 'não fique envergonhado, você está lindo assim', 'não tampe a boca, eu quero ouvir sua voz', durante seus sonhos, no outro dia ele tomava um banho frio logo que acordava.

Gil-sama começou a ficar irritado com pessoas que notavam Matt, que esbarravam nele ou chegavam muito perto, havia ocasiões em que Gil-sama gritava com Matt por gastar mais tempo com outras pessoas do que com ele. Matt começou a se afastar de Gil-sama e dessa vez ele não ficou triste ou solitário, pela primeira vez na vida eu vi medo nos olhos de Gil-sama.

Em um terrível dia chuvoso depois de uma reunião Gil-sama procurava por Matt, ele o encontrou em um corredor que dava acesso ao jardim, correu até ele, Kuma estava no chão e Gil-sama me colocou em cima de sua cabeça. Matt estava no jardim debaixo da chuva, ele se virou e viu Gil-sama, mesmo na chuva percebia-se que ele estava chorando. Gil-sama se aproximou devagar a apertou Matt em um abraço, demorou um pouco, mas eles se separaram e lentamente aproximaram seus rostos até se beijarem. Nessa hora Kuma me pegou em sua cabeça e disse:

- Não precisa mais ficar triste Gilbird, agora nos vamos ser uma família.

Daquele dia em diante Gil-sama sempre sorria um sorriso verdadeiro e cada dia era especial com o segundo humano mais incrível do mundo, Matt, o incrível amor de Gil-sama.

* * *

Golden: Ficou enorme! :O Mas é em homenagem a Indichin-chan, mesmo que ela mereça algo melhor.

Lori: Espero que tenha gostado Indichin-chan.

Golden: Gente as aulas começam segunda-feira e a partir de agora vou tentar estabelecer um dias específico para postar os capítulos.

Lori: Por exemplo, no meio da semana postamos um capítulo e no final de semana, se não postarmos no meio da semana, vai ter combo. Mas isso ainda não é certo.

Golden: Então é isso, comentem, por favor, minna-san ou acabo com Matt e Gil.

KissuS


	8. H Habilidade

Hetalia não me pertence, se fosse meu, um maravilhoso grego teria um belo gatinho japonês em suas mãos para ajudá-lo a manter o interessante recorde de seu país.

Os nomes humanos serão usados_**, **__**é Yaoi não gosta não leia. **_

**Os personagens vão estar quase ou totalmente OOC, então, não estranhe.**

* * *

Habilidade

Gilbert sempre soube que Matthew era um ser humano especial, quem mais podia ser irmão de Alfred, filho de Francis e mesmo assim ser a criatura mais doce, tímida e linda que já andou sobre a Terra. O alemão podia ficar o dia inteiro apreciando seu namorado e no dia seguinte ainda ter o que olhar e admirar. Um ser cheio de qualidades e habilidades.

No entanto, o ponto em que Gil quer chegar é o da "habilidade inconsciente" que o canadense tinha. Não é a habilidade de ficar invisível ou de fazer as mais incríveis panquecas do mundo. A habilidade em questão é uma técnica especial que faz o casal chegar bem rápido a cama, o sofá, a mesa da cozinha ou o chão, dependendo da necessidade.

Por exemplo, nesse exato instante, seu namorado estava usando essa habilidade com uma calça justa.

- Matt, o que está fazendo?

- Faxina.

O alemão se levanta da cama vai até onde o canadense está, abraça a outro por trás e suas mãos já estavam explorando o corpo do menor. Gilbert se abaixa e beija a nuca de Matthew, esse solta um pequeno gemido fazendo seu amante lamber os lábios.

- Não com essas calças.

A cama era a melhor opção.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Gilbert odiava muitas coisas, Ivan, cerveja quente, não ter salsichas ou batatas, ficar com fome, passar frio, não ser reconhecido como o incrível cara que é, não ver seu irmão ou seus amigos e etc.

No topo da lista estava a situação que se encontrava agora. Ele acaba de acordar e _Matt não está na cama_! O que poderia ser melhor do que o incrível ele! Era só o começo da manhã e Gilbert já estava mal humorado. Saiu do quarto e desceu a escada procurando seu namorado, seja lá o que Matthew estivesse fazendo Gil iria interromper e levar o canadense, mesmo que a força, de volta para o quarto.

A luz da cozinha estava acessa e o alemão entrou silenciosamente só para se deparar com a seguinte cena. Seu pequeno Matt estava usando somente sua camisa branca, sem óculos e com um pote de Maple nas mãos, sem ser notado viu que o canadense mergulhou um dedo na delicia grudenta, levou-o calmamente a boca e lambeu com um gemido de satisfação.

Gilbert só percebeu que estava beijando o canadense quando seus pulmões começaram a implorar por oxigênio. Separaram-se e um pouco do xarope escorreu pelo canto da boca de Matthew.

-A cama que se dane, vamos usar a mesa da cozinha!

O café da manhã que Matt estava preparando saiu mais tarde do que imaginava.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Gilbert chegou tarde de outra reunião chata e sem sentido. Organizada por Arthur e Francis é claro que não haveria resultado algum, mas seu irmão estava ocupado com sua sobrinha e não conseguiu chegar a tempo. Ele, então, foi para representar a Alemanha.

Estava tão cansado por ter escutado a ladainha do inglês** por seis malditas e intermináveis horas**, que não via à hora de chegar em casa e cair no colo de Matthew.

- Matt, cheguei! –Não parecia o incrível ele falando, mas que se importa, ele só queria descansar um pouco.

Gilbert estranhou quando o canadense não respondeu, mas pela hora deveria estar dormindo, o alemão se arrastou até o sofá e quando estava prestes a se jogar nele viu que alguém já estava deitado. O alemão ficou admirando seu namorado.

Matt estava usando uma camisa sua e um velho short que usava para dormir, mas o que chamou a atenção de Gil foi ao que o outro estava agarrado. O sobretudo de seu antigo uniforme. O sobretudo que ele tirou quando eles fizeram amor pela primeira vez e o mesmo que usou para cobriu o corpo de Matt quando ele adormeceu em seus braços.

O maior corou, pelo visto ele não havia sumido o casaco, Matt o guardou e agora estava abraçado a ele enquanto esperava seu dono chegar em casa. Silenciosamente se aproximou e depositou um beijo nos lábios do menor, o canadense acordou e deu de cara com um Gil completamente vermelho.

- Você é um idiota Matt. –O cansaço foi esquecido, agora ele precisava sentir o calor do corpo do outro. Beijou o menor novamente e o deitou no sofá.

Gil dormiu por doze horas, mas para quem olhasse seu rosto, a cara de satisfação não podia ser menos evidente.

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Tudo bem que Matt estivesse bravo, mas não podia negar que havia gostado também. Eles haviam feito amor no corredor, mais precisamente no chão do corredor.

- Tudo é culpa do Matt e daquele avental. –Gilbert não entendia como o outro conseguiu confundir o avental que normalmente usa com o que seus amigos o deram de aniversario.

É. Ele ganhou um avental de aniversario.

Mas Matthew estava usando ele, e só ele, além de estar todo amarrado com fitas e coberto de...

- Droga! Vou ter que tomar outro banho! –O rosto do alemão estava mais vermelho que os tomates de Antonio.

Para seu azar o canadense estava bem atrás dele e corou instantaneamente.

- Gilbert! No que está pensando? –O pobre menino não conseguiu nem gritar quando foi puxado para o colo do outro. Braços fortes seguraram firme sua cintura e foi prensado contra o peito de Gil. Olhos vermelhos encarando olhos violeta.

- Você tem que parar com isso Matt. Algum dia isso vai te meter em um problema tão grande que só o incrível eu vai conseguir te salvar.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Da sua habilidade.

- Que habilidade?

- A habilidade da sedução inocente.

* * *

Golden: MEU DEUS! Já tenho 5 comentários. Eu vou chorar! * Chorando de alegria em um canto*

Lori: **Hamiko: **Valeu! Que bom que gostou, espero que continue lendo não vou desistir até escrever os 26.

Golden**: Paraiso W: **Consegui mais uma Prucanista (essapalavraexiste?) no Fanfic! O mundo está cheio de amor agora. Leia e comente mais, seus comentários me fazem feliz e isso deixa Gil e Matt felizes também.

Lori: Comentem meu povo, porque quando Gil conquistar o mundo aquele que não comentar vai ter que ficar na mesma cela que a Belarus.

KissuS


	9. I Ich Liebe Dich

OMG! 11 comentários! Me sinto até um lixo pelo que vou fazer com vocês TT-TT, mas infelizmente nem tudo são flores e o amor também machuca. Se quiserem espancar alguém culpem os desenhos dos fanarts, em especial dois, um onde uma determinada pessoa estava se casando enquanto Gil chorava ao fundo e o outro é onde essa mesma pessoa está beijando o Gil na chuva, mas a chuva são as lágrimas do Matt. Eu chorei no segundo, sério.

Hetalia não me pertence, se fosse meu, Tino já estaria casado com Berwald e dando a Sealand uma irmãzinha.

Os nomes humanos serão usados_**, **__**é Yaoi não gosta não leia. **_

**Negrito = pensamentos do Gilbert. **

**Os personagens vão estar quase ou totalmente OC, então, não estranhe.**

* * *

Ich liebe dich

Gilbert não suportava o gosto amargo que ficava em sua boca todas as vezes que visitava Roderich. Ele era incrível! E por isso não devia ficar pensando em uma garota violenta com uma frigideira.

- Pelo amor de Deus, eu pensava que Elizabeta era um homem.

Mas ela não era. Ela era uma mulher, uma mulher muito bonita...

- Merda pare de pensar nisso!

Sabe que não vai conseguir parar de pensar nisso, mesmo que tente. Elizabeta não vai permitir que você esqueça esse sentimento, porque ela sabe, ela sabe que você gosta _muito_ dela. O suficiente para amá-la.

- Roderich espere por mim! –Gilbert olha através da janela e vê os dois na entrada da casa. Elizabeta corre do portão até onde o austríaco está e pula em seu pescoço. O alemão nem olhou uma segunda vez para perceber a expressão confusa de Roderich, estava muito ocupando saindo da casa pela porta dos fundos enquanto sentia um gosto amargo na boca.

Não importa quem ele derrote ou as conquistas que ganhe. Ela NUNCA olha para ele. Não adianta, Gil sabe que nunca vai conseguir a atenção que Roderich dispensa. Mas ele luta, porque o gosto em sua boca fica mais amargo e seu coração cada vez mais pesado.

- Elizabeta, pare com isso! Roderich não gosta de você, não entende isso!

- Não Gilbert, quem não entende é você, Roderich me ama! Você só vem aqui atrapalhar nossa felicidade!

- Lizzy, ele não pensa em você desse jeito. –Gil se aproxima de Elizabeta e segura seus ombros, o olhar de suplica combinava perfeitamente com o rosto agonizante. O gosto em sua boca já estava deixando-o enjoado. –Eu sou diferente! Penso em você, quero você. _Ich liebe dich*_ Elizabeta!

O alemão e afastado rapidamente com o empurrão que leva da garota. Gil se apóia na parede, seu coração está pesado outra vez.

- Você realmente acredita que existi alguma chance de ocupar o lugar de Roderich em meu coração? –O olhar da morena chega ser cruel. –Desista Gilbert, eu nunca o amarei! Nunca trocarei alguém como Roderich por você, pelo amor de Deus, você nem é mais um país!

Elizabeta se afasta decidida e quando chega ao fim do corredor olha para o alemão sobre o ombro.

- Não volte mais aqui Gilbert, leve esse maldito amor para longe desta casa.

A morena some pelos corredores da casa e Gil cai no chão, ele escuta o barulho de alguma coisa quebrando.

**Deve ser meu coração. **

/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

A rotineira confusão durante a reunião dos países não é o suficiente para animá-lo.

**Droga! Só vim até aqui porque West ameaçou tirar minha cerveja, como vou dormir se não estou bêbado? **

Ludwig já não sabia o que fazer com o irmão, Gil não arranjava confusão ou saia por aí sendo "incrível" há duas semanas. Na atual reunião Gilbert nem levantava a cabeça, o medo de encontrar o olhar de Elizabeta o corroia.

No fim da reunião, todos os países deixaram a sala rapidamente alguns conversando, outros brigando. O alemão escuta uma conhecida risada e levanta a cabeça, seu olhar e o de Elizabeta se prenderam tempo o suficiente para o outro entender a mensagem.

"**Fique longe". Não atrapalhar você enquanto se agarra ao Roderich. Agora eu realmente preciso de uma cerveja.**

**- **Prússia-san o senhor está bem?

Gil procura a origem da voz e encontra um desconhecido ao seu lado.

- Claro garoto, só estou com um gosto amargo na boca.

**Na verdade não sinto o gosto de mais nada.**

- Entendo. –O garoto procura algo em seus bolsos. –Isso deve ajudá-lo Prússia-san.

O menor pega uma das mãos de Gil e coloca algumas balas nela.

**Suas mãos são quentes.**

- São balas de Maple, espero que goste. –O menino sorri para o alemão.

Sem reação alguma Gilbert só encara o garoto, o mesmo fica sem graça e cora.

- Se me permite, eu preciso ir agora. –Na saída uma bola de pelo branco nos braços do menor pergunta.

- Quem?

- Sou Canadá. –Depois que Matthew sai da sala Gil pega uma bala e desembrulha.

- Canadá, né?

**O gosto é doce.**

O buraco no peito de Gilbert começa a bater novamente.

* * *

*Ich liebe dich (eu te amo, em alemão). Segundo o Google Tradutor.

Lori: Essa Fluffy me deixou diabética. * Chorando de dó do Gil*

Golden: Eu ainda acredito que Elizabeta destruiu a coração do Gil, mesmo sendo o cara incrível que é, um amor rejeitado dói pra cachorro.

Lori: Ainda bem que temos o Matt, no conseguiria viver em um mundo onde o Gil não é incrível.

Golden: Deixem comentários se vocês acreditam que Gil é incrível e que vai superar essa com a ajuda do amor de Matt.

**Respostas aos comentários "anônimos". **

Golden: **Mura-chin: **Sim é tudo verdade! Insinuações é tudo o que vocês terão até o presente momento, fic M só se minha mestra deixar. Se um dia eu fizer um lime acho que vou ter tanta vergonha que não encararia o pc por uma semana XD.

Lori:**Juh: **Pau mandado mesmo! Eu, você e todos no mundo sabem que Gil faria qualquer coisa que Matt pedisse. Gil é o escravo de Matt *ideia para fic M X9 * como a Golden é minha escrava, por isso entendo tão bem a relação deles. Não se preocupe não descasarei até que um PruCan baby venha a esse mundo.

P.S: Aqui no Goiás, nóis também fala pau mandado.

KissuS


	10. J Je t'aime

Desculpe a demora! Meu irmão resolveu matar meu computador e Golden decidiu que essa semana seria ótima para pegar uma gripe. Muuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada por todos os comentários e espero que perdoem esse capitulo, eu me inspirei demais. * Golden atrás mostra a instante cheia de troféus "Drama Queen" *

Hetalia não me pertence, se fosse meu, Arthur seria obrigado a usar sua roupa de pirata sexy.

Os nomes humanos serão usados_**, **__**é Yaoi não gosta não leia. **_

**Os personagens vão estar quase ou totalmente OC, então, não estranhe.**

* * *

Je t'aime

Matthew não para de olhar o relógio, Gilbert disse que estaria lá para o café. O canadense sorriu, seu amigo nunca chegaria na hora marcada, não era "incrível".

Seu amigo...

_Pare de pensar nisso, Gil já vai chegar. _

Era inegável dizer que estava apaixonado, há muito tempo tinha conhecimento desses sentimentos e sabia que não podia fazer nada com eles. Apaixonar-se pelo alemão parecia algo natural.

_Eu sou invisível e Gil mesmo não sendo mais uma nação não aceita ser ignorado. _

Simplesmente natural. Ele foi atraído para Gilbert como uma mariposa a luz, ganhar o coração do menor foi só uma questão de tempo. Mas de nada adiantava.

_Porque ele não sabe e nunca aceitaria esses sentimentos. _

Não era preciso muito para ver a "química" entre Gil e Elizabeta ou com Natalia*, não era preciso muito para saber que Gilbert nunca o escolheria. A dor em seu peito era gritante e sem querer as lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos.

O som da porta quase sendo derrubada o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Birdie*, o incrível eu está faminto!

O canadense quase derrubou o prato de panquecas com o susto.

- Gil, não me assuste assim! Bater na porta antes de entrar é educado! – O menor nem precisou virar-se sabia que o outro já estava na cozinha.

- Mas birdie, eu já sou... Por que está chorando? –Gil vai até Matt e segura seus ombros.

_Droga._

-Não é nada Gil, só estou um pouco triste.

O alemão pega o prato de panquecas e o coloca em cima da mesa.

- Você não precisa ficar triste birdie. – Gilbert puxa Matt para seus braços e o aperta em um abraço. – O incrível eu sempre vai notar sua presença e nunca vai te esquecer, você é um amigo importante demais para ser deixado de lado.

_Por favor, não faça isso comigo. _

- Você é o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter Gil, obrigado.

_O amigo que eu nunca me permitiria perder. _

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Algumas nações conversavam no saguão do hotel depois de mais uma reunião. Por não ser notado facilmente Matthew estava "invisível" bem atrás do banco em que Ucrânia e Natalia estavam conversando.

- Você não precisa ficar assim, Bela-chan*. Estônia-kun* vai se apaixonar se você continuar tentando!

A outra corou e encarou com ainda mais determinação seu alvo, se seu irmão conseguiu o chinês ela conseguiria o estoniano!

Matt levantou-se e saio despercebido. Seu coração batia tão forte que tinha certeza que pularia de seu peito.

_Natalia não está apaixonada por Gil!_

Não era algo para se alegrar, mas o sorriso simplesmente não saia de seus lábios.

_Eu ainda posso me declarar! _

Deus, seu rosto ia derreter se ficasse mais quente. Procurou Gilbert por todos os lugares até encontrá-lo conversando com Antonio e Francis. No exato momento em que abriu a boca para chamar o nome do outro uma panela acerta sem piedade a cabeça de Gil* (**Golden**: Essa foi cruel XD. **Lori:** Obrigada). Um corpo inconsciente cai no chão e Elizabeta vai até ele, a morena puxa o alemão pelo colarinho da camisa.

Matt da meia volta e caminha calmamente para seu quarto. O sorriso não sai de seu rosto, porém não é mais um sorriso feliz, certamente aquele seria o sorriso de alguém que tenta se conformar com sua dor.

_Como pude esquecer Elizabeta. _

O que o canadense não desconfiava era o motivo para a húngara atacar Gilbert, muito menos sobre o assunto que conversavam.

- Que droga é essa! Por que me acertou? –Elizabeta continuou encarando Gil sem dizer uma palavra.

- Não vai dizer nada?

A morena suspira e larga a camisa do outro. Em pé ela olha para o corredor por onde Matt saiu.

- Mas que mer... –Lizzy volta a encarar Gil a seriedade no rosto da garota faz o outro se calar.

- Sabe Gilbert, eu não sei de que eu tenho mais pena. Se é sua por não enxergar algo tão óbvio ou se é dele por se apaixonar logo por você.

- Do que está falando?

A garota sorriu.

_Não sei o que viu nesse idiota Mattie, mas não posso fazer nada, amor é amor e não se discute. _

-Preste atenção Gilbert, ele não vai te esperar para sempre. –Elizabeta se afasta e deixa um atordoado alemão para trás.

_Essa mulher está louca, a única pessoa que eu poderia amar pensa em mim como um amigo. _

Gilbert se levanta e vai em direção de seus amigos.

- Birdie nunca se apaixonaria por um cara como eu.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/OO/O/OO/O/O/O/O/O/O/OO/O/O/O/OO/O/O/O/O/O/O/OO/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

Quando Matthew acordou na manhã seguinte sentiu que estava preparado. A noite anterior confirmou todos os seus temores e agora que sabia que Gil nunca poderia ser seu não havia mais nada a perder.

_Só o meu melhor amigo. Mas assim vai ser melhor, se eu continuar vivendo ao lado de Gil somente como um amigo meu coração vai se despedaçar do mesmo jeito. _

Matt andava pelos corredores desertos do hotel, não havia amanhecido e muitos ainda dormiam. Saiu do hotel e foi até a área descoberta da piscina, lá seria o local perfeito para ver o sol nascer. Estava tão alheio ao seu redor que nem percebeu que havia outra pessoa ali.

- Birdie?

O canadense congelou, levantou os olhos e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Gil estava sentado em um dos bancos de frente a piscina.

- Algo está muito errado para que você tenha acordado tão cedo. –Matt sorriu, o alemão realmente conseguia mexer com ele.

- Eu não dormir Birdie, ontem Elizabeta me disse algumas coisas e fiquei pensando nelas a noite toda. –O maior desviou sua atenção para os primeiros raios de sol.

O silencio reinou.

- Eu espero que você seja feliz Gil.

Gilbert voltou a encarar o menor e percebeu que estavam a milímetros de distancia.

- Birdie, o que... – Matthew colocou seus dedos sobre os lábios do maior.

- Não diga nada Gil, só me escute. Eu sei que você vai me odiar por isso, mas saiba que sempre será meu melhor amigo.

O canadense fechou os olhos e lentamente como o nascer do sol beijou o outro. Não passou de um toque nos lábios, mas era o suficiente para aliviar sua dor. Matt se afastou vagarosamente e com o sol já desperto batendo em seu rosto disse às palavras que seu coração tanto repudiou.

- Je t'aime* Gilbert. –O coração do maior falhou uma, duas batidas.

(**Lori**: Sério, eu vou te matar se você acabar o capítulo aqui. **Golden**: Não fale assim com uma pessoa doente, vou acabar o capítulo quando eu quiser.)

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/

As batidas na porta eram incessantes, mas de jeito nenhum ele se levantaria. Cansado disso o que tanto a porta batia resolveu arrombá-la, e assim o fez. Na cama o garoto se levantou assustado com o barulho, porém não deu tempo de fugir do abraço que recebeu por trás.

- Gil... –Uma mão cobriu seus lábios enquanto uma cabeça aconchegou-se em seu ombro e outros lábios estavam a centímetros de seu ouvido.

- Agora é você que vai ficar quietinho Birdie. Eu quero saber quem te deu permissão para fugir logo depois de se confessar para o incrível eu.

Matt sentiu seu corpo sendo virado e um instante depois estava de frente com Gil e prensado na cama com seus pulsos sendo segurado um em cada lado de seu rosto.

- Agora que já é oficialmente meu amante, seja mais responsável e fique até o final para escutar minha confissão.

- Gil, então... –O canadense estava chorando, de novo.

- Nem mais uma palavra Birdie, você já me fez esperar tempo demais.

E beijou seu, agora oficialmente, amante.

* * *

*Natalia é o nome da Belaros. A ideia foi da Golden. *aponta*.

*Birdie significa "passarinho", é o apelido que Gil de pro Matt nas fics em inglês. Como eu acho uma fofura e a Indi-chan gosta também, de hoje em diante vamos começar a usá-lo.

*Já li em um doujinshi a Ucrânia chamando a Belaros por esse apelido, como a Golden gostou tá aí.

*Eduard não teve culpa. Eu perguntei para meu pai um país, Estônia foi o único que eu aceitei.

*A ideia da Golden e da Lizzy era para que Gil parasse de perder tempo com esses dois e fosse logo conquistar o Matt.

*Eu te amo em francês, segundo o Google Tradutor.

Golden: Cala a boca e beija o Gil Matt!

Lori: Nossa esse capítulo ficou um desastre.

Golden: Você não consegue escrever sabendo que a magnífica eu esta doente, você é uma boa amiga Lori.

Lori: Tá, tá, tanto faz. *pega o termômetro* Só não quero que você morra e não tenha a que recorrer quando meu pc morrer.

Golden: Deixem comentários se vocês querem que eu melhore e que o próximo capítulo saia o mais rápido o possível.

Lori: Eu quero comentários porque senão no próximo capítulo alguém morre.

KisuS


	11. K Kumajiro

Eu não estou morta! \O/

Eu sei que agora sou fatalmente odiada, mas a escola acaba com a inspiração de qualquer um. Deixando isso de lado, hoje é um dia especial. Nosso amado Birdie está comemorando seu aniversário! Eu já decepcionei vocês, não conseguiria fazer isso com ele.

Então aqui está meu presente, de aniversário para ele e de desculpa para vocês.

Os nomes humanos serão usados_**, é Yaoi não gosta não leia. **_

**Os personagens vão estar quase ou totalmente OOC, então, não estranhe.**

**Obs**: A ideia do capítulo veio de um doujinshi, **Kumajiro-san to Boku**. Infelizmente não é o Gil quem conquista o Matt, mas vale a pena ver, eu nunca teria esperado isso logo do Kuma-sama.

* * *

Kumajiro

_Quente. _O calor no quarto estava quase insuportável. Sobre a cama um corpo maior pressiona outro menor. Sem poder fugir o canadense só corava.

- Pare, isso é... – Apertou os lábios quando o outro tentou beijá-lo de novo. Desapontado com a recusa começou a beijar o pescoço meio exposto de Matt.

- Você sabe – começou – uma hora vai ter que ceder. – Suas mãos subiram mais um pouco e começaram a acariciar a pele macia da barriga ainda coberta pela camisa.

Agora Matt estava desesperado.

- Não! Gil vai... ahn! – As mãos subiram _mais, _agora estava realmente difícil de respirar.

- Vai me matar? Ele já ameaçou fazer isso. – Finalmente a _maldita _camisa havia desaparecido, satisfeito o maior sorriu observando o corpo exposto abaixo de si.

- Então vamos...

A porta do quarto bate violentamente na parede e os dois ocupantes olham para o intruso. Na entrada um alemão enfurecido segurava uma espada. No calmo bairro onde Gil e Matt moravam um berro pôde ser escutado a milhas.

- EU VOU TE MATAR URSO MALDITO!

(**Golden**: Quem quer me matar levanta a mão! =) **Lori**: *levanta uma mão e aponta arma com a outra*)

Mais tarde...

Na sala Gilbert segurava Matthew firmemente em seu colo enquanto a "muralha" de almofadas "protegia" birdie do urso tarado.

- Gil, ele não fez por mal.

- Claro que não birdie, abusar de pessoas inocentes é totalmente normal!

- Papa faz isso o tempo todo. – O canadense encarou o albino esperando a resposta. O maior suspirou sem resposta, mas retrucou.

- Eu só queria saber como tudo isso começou.

- Se quer mesmo saber foi...

_**Flash Back**_

_- Hoje vou mostrar-lhe algo especial Matthew. – Arthur disse a sua pequena colônia enquanto ria da expressão do pequeno._

_Fico tão feliz quando Inglaterra vem me visitar! – Pensou a pequena colônia enquanto rodopiava com seu urso. _

_- Preparado? Preste atenção. – A colônia parou e observou sua metrópole. O inglês mirou em uma laranja e disse as palavras mágicas. _

_- Britannia Magic!- Em poucos segundos a laranja piscou e disse. –Hello, I'm a Orange. – Os olhos do pequeno brilharam._

_- Wow incrível! Faça outra vez Inglaterra!_

_- Vamos fazer seu urso falar então._

_- Kuma-sama? – O canadense olha para o urso e sorri. –Sim, vamos fazer isso!_

_- O segure mais alto, assim mesmo. Agora não se mexa. Britannia Mag...- Antes de terminar Arthur é atingido por algo na cabeça, mas isso não impediu que a magia fosse lançada. _

_- What the He... Alfred? –A outra colônia fez cara de choro. – Engward* você não estava lá quando eu acordei, fiquei preocupado! _

_How cute! – O inglês corou enquanto sentia seu coração disparar. (_**Golden**: Lori o Alfred deve ter uns cinco anos. **Lori**: Nem ligo, enquanto eu estiver ajudando vai ter UsUk_.) _

_- Kyyaaaaaaaaa._

_- Canadá o que... Quem diabos é você? –O canadense chorava nos braços de um albino alto com olhos de um amarelo acinzentado. O urso puxou a criança em seus braços e beijou sua testa. Olhou de volta para o loiro mal-humorado e sorriu. _

_- Eu sou Kumajiro_

_**Flash Back end **_

- E foi assim que aconteceu. –Matt notou o olhar descrente do outro. – O que foi?

- Eu gostaria de saber por que seu irmão sempre f*de minha vida. –Rindo o canadense envolve os braços no pescoço do alemão e o beija. –Ele não tenta isso a maior parte do tempo Gil.

Despreocupado o albino percebeu tarde demais o braço que atravessou a "muralha" e puxou birdie para o colo do urso. O mesmo abraçou o menor e beijou sua bochecha. Gil levanta em um pulo.

- Droga urso! Solte _meu _birdie!

Kumajiro encara Gilbert.

- Não me lembro de entregá-lo para ninguém.

- Ele pertence ao incrível eu agora! –Kumajiro se levanta também e o alemão amaldiçoa os centímetros a menos de diferença que os separa. O albino mais alto ri.

- Ele só está com você porque infelizmente eu não fico na forma humana por muito tempo.

Ok, hoje o urso perdia a cabeça.

O clima na sala fica sombrio e nenhum dos albinos presta atenção quando Matt manda parar.

- Eu fui seu primeiro amigo. –Kumajiro começou.

- Eu fui o primeiro amigo-quase-namorado.

- Eu tive o primeiro beijo.

- Fui à primeira confissão do birdie.

- Fui o primeiro a escutar "eu te amo".

Gil podia ter alguns centímetros a menos, mas tinha a carta final.

- Mas fui eu quem tirou a virgindade e sou o namorado atual. – Kumajiro respondeu o sorriso cínico do outro com um ainda pior.

- Posso concertar isso, se você parar de me atrapalhar.

- HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATT. – A chegada do americano foi tão inesperada que só o canadense conseguiu se recuperar a tempo do susto.

- Mas Alfred, meu aniversário é amanhã.

Sem perceber o ambiente o americano puxa um inglês corado atrás de si e fecha a porta.

-Matt, todo mundo sabe que os irmãos de verdade comemoram oito horas antes da festa!

Assim que viu Arthur, Gilbert teve uma ideia.

- Ei Sobrancelhas.

- O que você quer idiota?

- Se você realmente tem todo esse poder mágico, - Aponta para Kumajiro. – desfaça isso.

A confusão que veio a seguir foi tão grande que Gilbird, voou de seu lugar no sofá e foi se esconder entre as mãos de Matt.

No meio da bagunça Gil consegue segurar Kumajiro e Arthur se prepara para lançar o feitiço.

- Britannia Magi...

- Eu vou te proteger Iggy*! –Alfred pula em cima de Arthur e, mais uma vez, atrapalhou a magia, mas não impediu que ela fosse lançada.

O alvo porém foi o passarinho nas mãos de Matt, que agora estava no chão com um belo loiro de olhos escuros em cima dele.

- Bem, parece que finalmente chegou minha vez, Matt.

Era verdade, Alfred gostava de f*der com a vida de Gilbert.

* * *

*Engward seria England, mas é o jeito fofo do Alfred chamar o Arthur, então vai ficar assim mesmo**. **

*Iggy é o diminutivo de Inglaterra, é como se fosse um apelido, eu e Lori usamos o tempo todo e acho que não tem problema colocar aqui.

Lori: Ficou uma merda, se não fosse o aniversario do Matt eu bateria em você.

Golden: Eu sei, mas é aniversário do Matt, se eu não escrevesse nada seria pior.

Lori: Bem, pelo menos o Pedobear apareceu em sua forma humana e você contribuiu para minha tara de UsUk.

Golden: Desculpe gente, vou voltar a escrever direitinho e os capítulos vão melhorar.

Golden e Lori: **Feliz Aniversário Matt!** As pessoas podem te esquecer com facilidade, mas escrevemos esse capítulo especialmente para você. Aproveite bem o resto do ano sendo molestado e não se esqueça que nós te amamos.

Matt: Comentem minna-san, afinal é meu aniversário mesmo.

KissuS


	12. L Ladrão

Os nomes humanos serão usados_**, é Yaoi não gosta não leia. **_

**Os personagens vão estar quase ou totalmente OOC, então, não estranhe.**

_Itálico = pensamentos._

**Obs: **Esse capítulo é AU, se tiver medo de ir a outras dimensões não leia.

Hetalia não me pertence.

* * *

Ladrão

Certa vez, em uma cidadezinha, existia certo ladrão. Não um tipo qualquer de ladrão, o que ama ouro e jóias, mas um colecionador de corações. E se você ama e preza sua paz de espírito fique bem longe de Gilbert Beilschmidt*.

**** ***** **PruCan** ***** ****

O sol já estava bem desperto quando Gilbert entrou cambaleando pela porta da frente. Ludwig sentado a mesa de café não precisou levantar os olhos do jornal para averiguar o estado de seu irmão. Gilbert cumprimentou o outro com algo entre um gemido e um rosnado e antes do mesmo subir as escadas Ludwig o avisou.

- Bruder* não se esqueça que o novo mordomo chega hoje, seja cordial com ele.

O albino repetiu o som anterior e logo após bateu a porta de seu quarto.

**** ***** **PruCan** ***** ****

_É um belo traseiro._

O primeiro pensamento do dia acompanhava uma bela visão. O traseiro em questão pertencia a um jovem garoto.

_25 no máximo._

A luz do sol atingiu seus olhos enquanto o garoto abria as cortinas, pela intensidade do brilho já devia passar do meio dia. O alemão gemeu e se virou para o outro lado escondendo o rosto, logo ouviu o som de sinos tilintando. O menino estava rindo? Abriu os olhos novamente e viu o garoto preparando algo no móvel ao lado da cabeceira.

_Deve ser o novo mordomo. _

- Peço que me desculpe Sr. Beilschmidt, mas Mr. Beilschmidt (**Golden**: Sr. Beilschmidt é o Gil e Mr. Beilschmidt é o Ludwig, façam de conta que é diferente. x3) me pediu que acordasse o senhor as duas em ponto.

Enquanto o mordomo falava Gilbert tomou a liberdade de observá-lo melhor. A pele pálida e aparentemente macia, o rosto emoldurado pelo cabelo dourado, notou o cacho que dava uma volta estranha, a boca com lábios finos e rosados, mas o mais impressionante eram os olhos, mesmo atrás dos óculos a mistura entre azul e roxo era fascinante. Uma xícara foi estendida em sua direção.

- Isso vai ajudar com a dor de cabeça.

Lembrando-se da maldita ela veio instantaneamente com força total, além da fome é claro, não tinha jantado ontem, nem tomado café, nem almoçado. E tinha feito muito "exercício".

_Droga! Preciso comer._

- Acredito que ainda não se alimentou. Avisei ao cozinheiro e ele já deve estar preparando algo.

_Ludwig finalmente encontrou alguém que presta!_

Enquanto bebericava aquela coisa deliciosa na xícara o mordomo se virou e Gilbert conseguiu outro vislumbre daquele traseiro. Prestes a sair o jovem mordomo vira-se e acrescenta.

- Meu nome senhor, esqueci de dizê-lo. É Matthew Williams. Espero atender a todas as suas necessidades.

Logo após deixa o quarto.

- Sinceramente, é muita beleza desperdiçada em um cara.

O albino não deixou de comentar assim que o outro saiu.

**** ***** **PruCan** ***** ****

- Onde West* foi?

A pilha de pratos em volta de Gilbert já começava a atingir uma altura considerável.

- Mr. Beilschmidt foi se encontrar com o Sr. Feliciano.

O sorriso irônico surgiu, mas mesmo assim ficou feliz.

- Quem diria que meu irmãozinho iria se amarrar antes de mim. Ei Matthew, não, pensando bem assim fica muito formal. Vou chamá-lo de Matt, afinal você é mais novo que eu.

- Eu tenho 22 anos senhor, e não vou discutir como o senhor quer me chamar ou não.

- 22? Você é três anos mais novo que eu!

- Eu posso ser mais novo, mas pelo que eu ouvi o senhor tem a "vivacidade" de alguém muito mais jovem que eu.

O clima na sala ficou pesado e o alemão resolveu que agora seria à hora perfeita para testar a lealdade do novo mordomo. Abaixou a xícara e encarou o outro com o melhor olhar ameaçador que podia.

- E acreditou em tudo o que disseram sobre mim?

O mordomo sorriu de uma forma gentil e respondeu.

- Não senhor. Além de ser antiético no trabalho eu não poderia me consolar sabendo que alguém mais velho que eu fez tudo o que os outros dizem fazer.

Gilbert não aguentou e gargalhou até cair da cadeira.

_Definitivamente aprovado! _

Os dois conversaram por um bom tempo, até que horas mais tarde um alvoroço no jardim chamou a atenção de Matthew. Ele caminhou até a janela, havia uma distancia considerável entre a casa e o portão por causa do jardim, mas ainda conseguia ver uma garota lutando com os porteiros para poder entrar, ela parecia desesperada e quando desabou no chão ele tinha certeza de que ela estava chorando. Subitamente sentiu uma presença atrás de si e percebeu a proximidade de seu amo. Gilbert abaixou-se um pouco até estar perto o suficiente da orelha do mordomo.

- Eu espero que acredite ao menos na metade do que te contaram Matt. Vai ter de se acostumar a situações corriqueiras como esta.

O albino deixa a sala em direção ao seu quarto, em comemoração a chegada de Matt não sairia para roubar hoje. O mordomo por outro lado ainda observava a garota e pensou em voz alta.

- Pobre jovem.

**** ***** **PruCan** ***** ****

Gilbert Beilschmidt é o motivo da angústia de quase, ou se não todas, as moças da cidade e regiões próximas. Não importa se está casada, noiva ou solteira, se for escolhida, não pode escapar. Ele não precisa se esforça, é um ladrão, e dos bons, só precisa de alguns minutos para roubar seu coração.

**** ***** **PruCan** ***** ****

Antes de abrir a ponta do quarto de Gilbert, Matthew suspirou.

_Eu imploro, sem nenhuma dama desta vez. _

Logo que seus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão do quarto, outro suspiro, de alívio desta vez.

_Seria catastrófico se ocorresse o mesmo da última ocasião._

Matthew ainda podia se lembrar. Em uma rara ocasião Gilbert levou "trabalho" para casa, o problema é que o "trabalho" não saiu na hora combinada e quando o alemão acordou e viu que ela ainda estava lá apenas a dispensou e trancou-se no banheiro, porém Matthew não sabia disso. Quando o mordomo foi acordar seu senhor, foi atacado por uma mulher descontrolada, se Gilbert não tivesse agido naquela hora a situação poderia ter sido pior do que óculos quebrados e alguns curativos no rosto.

_Não culpo a pobre moça, um coração partido dói mais do que deveria._

Assim que abriu as cortinas observou a bela paisagem, as montanhas com picos nevados o lembravam de casa.

_É muito bonito, mas nada irá substituir o Canadá._

Perdido em seus pensamentos o canadense não percebeu que seu amo já havia acordado e agora o observava.

- Parece que os machucados começaram a curar.

Matthew quase caiu da janela com o susto, mas não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Eu peço ao senhor que escolha moças com unhas menores, ou pelo menos unhas que não pareçam garras.

Mesmo com o sorriso do outro o albino ficou sério.

_Vou matar qualquer outra vad*a que tentar fazer algo semelhante._

- Não se preocupe, não vou trazer outra mulher aqui.

- É uma pena, minha tia me contou que lutar com feras pela manhã rejuvenesce o espírito.

Agora os dois riram. Não que Gilbert estivesse contando, mas naquele dia fazia exatamente dois meses que Matt estava trabalhando em sua casa. Naquele momento a luz que saia da janela pousava delicadamente sobre o menor, e o albino se deu conta.

Não era só a bunda daquele garoto que era bonita.

_O menino todo é malditamente atraente. _

**** ***** **PruCan** ***** ****

- O senhor me contaria?

Gilbert afastou um pouco a pilha de papéis para poder ver Matthew que arrumava os livros de uma estante. O albino continuou remexendo na pilha enquanto procurava um assusto menos aborrecedor.

- Não conseguirei contar nada se não souber do que se trata.

- Do motivo para agir assim.

O mordomo permaneceu imóvel enquanto observava seu amo colocar os pés em cima da mesa e derrubar alguns papéis. Com um sorriso de deboche o mais velho começou.

- Já quebraram o seu coração Matt?

O canadense estava tão surpreso que não conseguiu responder. Gilbert não deu atenção e continuou.

- Já quebraram o meu, da pior maneira possível. Nós crescemos juntos, ela e eu. Assim que a conheci pensei que era um menino, mas o tempo passou e não sabe a surpresa quando descobri que ele era uma garota. Eu acho que foi no início da adolescência, não tenho certeza, mas eu me declarei. Por mais bizarro que possa parecer ela aceitou, até que éramos felizes, brigávamos constantemente e ninguém desistia. Pensei que nunca esqueceria o dia em que a apresentei ao meu rival. –Uma pequena pausa e os olhos vermelhos se encontraram com os arroxeados. – Vou matá-lo se contar a alguém, porém, tenho que admitir que o maldito realmente era sofisticado e inteligente. Não sabia que era o tipo com que ela sempre sonhou. Resumindo, quando eu estava prestes a pedi-la em casamento recebo uma carta, era de Roderich, ele dizia que sentia muito, não poderíamos mais lutar, pois estava de mudança para outro país, e que agora estava casado. A carta dela chegou dias mais tarde, queimei assim que coloquei as mãos nela. Daquele dia em diante decidi que seria egoísta e, até me curar, provocaria a dor que sofri.

O alemão olho para o canadense e viu seu olhar atônito, o sorriso sarcástico cresceu em seu rosto.

- Meio trágico não acha Matt?

- Sim.

A resposta veio seca e rápida, como se Matthew houvesse perdido a chance de responder. Agora Gilbert estava confuso.

- Não a última pergunta senhor, a primeira. Já partiram meu coração.

O mordomo apertou um livro contra o peito e começou.

- Ele era dono de uma pequena floricultura, suas tulipas eram as mais bonitas da cidade e, provavelmente, as mais belas que irei ver. Arrisco dizer que foi a época mais feliz da minha vida, consegui me apaixonar tão fácil. Lembro às vezes em que tentei ajudar a plantar as flores, nunca vou me perdoar por ser tão atrapalhado. – Um sorriso verdadeiro veio a seu rosto com a lembrança. – Mas a família dele não aprovava e logo arranjaram um casamento. Eu conhecia a moça, era minha amiga. Ele brigou com a família e até sugeriu que fugíssemos, mas eu sabia que era impossível. Lars* realmente amava a família e não poderia viver longe dela, a moça com quem ele casaria não merecia perder o noivo, era uma pessoa tão gentil e amigável. Não esqueço como os dois me pediram perdão na porta da igreja. Quando o primogênito nasceu eles o chamaram de Matthew, deveria ver Sr. Beilschmidt que garoto adorável ele é. Foi ao pequeno Matthew a quem dei meu urso quando deixei o Canadá, não consegui sair de lá sem prometer que voltaria para visitá-los.

O canadense sustentou o olhar sobre si e sorriu da forma mais doce que podia.

- Pensando melhor eu acho que isso não responde sua pergunta senhor, afinal ninguém partiu meu coração. Fui eu quem o fiz, e mesmo que às vezes eu chore não vou me arrepender disso.

O alemão desviou a atenção para os papéis a sua frente, mas acrescentou.

- Você é gentil demais Matt.

Mesmo quando Elizabeta havia ido embora e depois de sete anos destruindo corações Gilbert não havia se sentido assim.

_Como o pior e mais insensível bastardo que já andou pela terra._

_Continua..._

- Não vai sair hoje Gilbert?

Eram poucas as coisas que surpreendiam Ludwig, mas naquela manhã quando seu irmão compareceu para o café sem estar bêbado, de ressaca, todo marcado ou se preparando para sair, ele simplesmente não conseguiu conter seu assombro. O mais velho sentou-se à mesa ainda emburrado com a reação de seu irmãozinho.

- Não bruder. Enquanto Matt estiver na cozinha não vou perder uma só ocasião para comer as panquecas _**mais incríveis**_ do planeta.

Nesse momento Matthew sai da cozinha e cumprimenta os dois, Ludwig observa enquanto seu irmão começa a conversar animadamente com o mordomo.

_Parece que vou ter que pedir a Matthew que ajude na cozinha na parte da manhã. _

Aprovando internamente sua decisão continuou observando os dois.

- Mas Sr. Beilschmidt, o cozinheiro vai ficar furioso se a farinha acabar outra vez!

- Vamos comprar uma fábrica de farinha então!

- Ontem o senhor passou o dia todo comendo panquecas! Isso não é bom para a saúde.

- Matt! Você não entende que eu _preciso_ das suas panquecas todos os dias da minha vida!

Hoje não era um dia qualquer, ainda era manhã e Ludwig já foi duplamente surpreendido. A colocação de seu irmão não era algo que normalmente faria.

_Não antes de Matthew vir a esta casa. _

Um sorriso sincero adornou sua face, e ele resolveu por um fim na discussão.

- Matthew.

O canadense levou um susto quando foi chamado, seu rosto corou de vergonha por estar agindo daquela forma na frente do patrão. (**Golden**: Gil é o chefe também, mas é o Ludwig quem paga. XD)

- Si-Sim Mr. Beilschmidt?

Gilbert notou as bochechas coradas do canadense e o sorriso do irmão, agora não estava entendendo nada. E não estava gostando nem um pouco de ser deixado de fora dessa "conversinha particular".

- Eu acho que suas panquecas seriam maravilhosas agora.

O rosto do canadense se iluminou.

- Claro Mr. Beilschmidt!

_Ele briga comigo por querer panquecas, mas quando o West pede fica todo entusiasmado e chega a corar_!

E então o albino se dá conta de uma coisa.

- Quando comeu as panquecas do Matt?

- Em muitas ocasiões, suas panquecas foram um agente de peso para a contratação.

- Você comeu as panquecas antes de mim?

- Sim. Mais uma coisa Matthew.

O mordomo colocou a cabeça para fora da cozinha.

-Sim?

- Faça também aquele chá de maple, é delicioso.

O garoto não conseguiu conter um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Será um prazer.

Não há necessidade de dizer o quanto certa pessoa estava transtornada.

- MATT! Minha porção de panquecas tem que ser _duas vezes_ maior! O mesmo com o chá!

Ludwig sorriu outra vez, era bom ver seu irmão outra vez. Seu irmão, o verdadeiro Gilbert que há muito não via.

_Obrigado Matthew._

(**Golden**: Não ajam como Gilberts enciumados, Matt só está feliz desse jeito porque ele é um menino muito humilde que fica satisfeito quando seu chefe o elogia.)

**** ***** **PruCan** ***** ****

- Mas Sr. Beilschmidt ela está tão triste!

Gilbert estava em seu escritório quando ele e Matthew começaram a discutir.

- Não é culpa minha se ela resolveu dormir comigo.

- Ela estava noiva senhor!

De manhã o canadense havia encontrado uma garota chorando na cozinha, a pobre moça estava tão desesperada que ele não pode fazer nada além de tentar ajudar. E assim soube da história.

- Se ela realmente amasse o noivo não teria feito o que fez, acredito que até fiz algo bom alertando a ele com que tipo de mulher ele iria se casar.

O mordomo bateu as mãos sobre a mesa, ele sabia que era uma ação sem volta e que seu senhor tinha razão, mas a garota estava tão desamparada.

- Ela não merece ser infeliz Gilbert, ninguém merece!

O alemão nem comentou que o outro havia usado o primeiro nome, era até irônico, ele havia pedido tanto que o menor o chamasse por esse nome e o canadense só o fez em um momento com esse. O albino ainda lia os documentos sobre a compra da fábrica de farinha quando finalizou.

- Você não deve deixar as pessoas aproveitarem de sua bondade, elas fazem isso com frequência.

Gilbert esperava por um soco, um grito, qualquer coisa, menos lágrimas. Elas mancharam os papéis em cima da mesa e o fizeram encarar o rosto da última pessoa no mundo a quem queria fazer chorar.

- Não deixa de ser muito cruel Gilbert.

Sem esperar um segundo o menor começa o correr.

- MATTHEW!

A única resposta foi o som da porta fechando-se. Ainda em pé o alemão jogou todo o conteúdo da mesa no chão. Tudo o que ele queria saber era há quanto tempo.

_Há quanto tempo o que Matt pensa sobre mim começou a ter tanta importância?_

Ou melhor.

_Quem Matthew pensa que é para não sair da minha cabeça e me obrigar a ter que dormir com outros para tentar esquecê-lo?_

**** ***** **PruCan** ***** ****

Sozinho na biblioteca um mordomo não parava de suspirar.

_Já é o oitavo dia._

As lágrimas ameaçaram voltar a cair, mas ele as segurou. Não sabia se eram de vergonha pelo comportamento de oito dias atrás ou de saudade, logo após aquela tragédia Gilbert montou em um cavalo e saiu. Não disse aonde ia, nem quanto tempo iria permanecer lá. Matthew sentiu-se tão culpado que foi conversar com Ludwig, o alemão não o repreendeu, só disse que era uma reação que mais cedo ou mais tarde aconteceria.

"Cabe a Gilbert querer voltar ou não, agora nós só podemos esperar."

_Eu gostaria de fazer mais do que tentar arrumar a biblioteca._

Gilbert carregava um coração ferido, a dor era tão intensa que usava a dor dos outros para tentar escapar da sua. Ele queria ajudar, diminuir mesmo que só um pouco a dor do outro.

_Eu realmente queria poder curá-lo. Se ele me amasse eu curaria toda a dor, eu fui estúpido o suficiente para me apaixonar e derrubei rápido demais as barreias que ele criou depois de tanto tempo. _

- Eu terminei de destruir o coração que queria acolher.

As lágrimas ficaram mais pesadas e dessa vez ele deixou que caíssem. O livro que segurava caiu no chão e ele precisou se segurar na batente da janela. Estava tão absorto em sua dor que não percebeu que alguém entrava apressado na biblioteca. O estranho conseguiu ouvir o último lamento.

- Desculpe-me Gilbert.

Matthew chorava como há tempos não fazia. E ele continuaria chorando assim a noite toda se duas mãos não houvessem segurado seus ombros, virado seu corpo, e outro corpo pressionado o seu contra a estante.

- Devolva.

Uma das mãos do albino segura as mãos do canadense acima de sua cabeça para impedi-lo de fugir e a outra envolvia a cintura do menor unido seus corpos, matando a saudade que o alemão também sentia.

- Gil-Gilbert!

Matt ainda estava chorando, mas nem ele sabia por qual sentimento. Tristeza, medo, surpresa, alegria, amor.

- Devolva-me Matt.

Gilbert sussurrava as palavras contra o pescoço do canadense, mesmo com aquela proximidade toda, ele ainda queria sentir mais, muito mais.

- Devolver o que Gilbert?

O maior afastou-se só um pouco, mas foi o suficiente para que Matthew quisesse abraçá-lo e nunca mais soltar. Agora estavam de frente com só alguns centímetros de distancia entre seus lábios.

-O meu coração. Você o roubou e se não o devolver terei que garantir que não saia nunca do meu lado.

Matt não precisou responder, o beijo era um acordo, um coração prometia cuidar e amar o outro, daqui em diante e para sempre.

**** ***** **PruCan** ***** ****

Gilbert Beilschmidt realmente era um ladrão horrível, roubava o coração de todas as moças e as fazia sofrer, mas essa história não é sobre ele. Esta história em especial é sobre um doce mordomo canadense que superou toda a dor com gentileza e bondade. Bem irônico, não é? Um ladrão renomado perder para um iniciante, que só roubou um coração. Porém era o coração que ele estava destinado a roubar. Foi Matthew, e somente ele, quem poderia roubar este coração, um coração que todos, até mesmo seu dono, acreditavam ser inalcançável.

* * *

*O sobrenome do Gil e do Lud tem pelo menos 500 versões, eu escolhi essa porque... não tem motivo eu só escolhi essa. Se encontrar o nome oficial me mande e eu concerto. X3

*Bruder é irmão em alemão.

* West é o apelido que Gil deu ao Ludwig.

* Lars é um dos nomes possíveis para o Holanda, como eu também sou fanática por HolandaXCanadá não deixaria de fora.

Lori: Finish it now!

Golden: Brutality!

KissuS.


End file.
